bostonlegalfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron Burrows
| birth_place = London, England, UK | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1993–present |}} Saffron Domini Burrows (born October 22, 1972)Saffron Burrows at IMDBPro, published by imdb.com (subscription required).Burrows, Saffron, BFI (British Film Institute) Film & TV Database is an English actress who has appeared in such films as In The Name of the Father (1993), Circle of Friends (1995), Deep Blue Sea (1999), Enigma (2004), Reign Over Me (2007) and The Bank Job (2008), as well as starring as Lorraine Weller on Boston Legal (2007–2008), Dr. Norah Skinner on My Own Worst Enemy (2008) and Detective Serena Stevens on Law & Order:Criminal Intent Personal life Born in London, England to a politically active family; both of Saffron's parents are socialists.A surprise called Saffron – British actress Saffron Burrows – CSIVTR, an interview from Find Articles Her father is an architect and teacher; her mother, Susie, is a teacher and feminist.Tony Benn's diaries: How dare the gossips say my 'friendship' with Natasha Kaplinsky is just platonic?, by Tony Benn for the UK Daily Mail, 24 September 2007. http://www.dailymail.co.uk/pages/live/articles/news/news.html?in_article_id=483694&in_page_id=1770 first accessed 25 September 2007. Burrows is an only child. At 15, she was discovered by Beth Boldt Not Just A Pretty Face, by John Walsh, for the The (UK) Independent, 1 August 2000 http://www.independent.co.uk/news/people/profiles/not-just-a-pretty-face-696703.html first accessed 13 May 2012. (Burrows stands at 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m)) and began a successful modelling career. No Boring Bank Job for Saffron Burrows, by Kevin Maher for The (UK) Sunday Times, published by News International, Times Newspapers Ltd, 23 February 2008 http://entertainment.timesonline.co.uk/tol/arts_and_entertainment/film/article3398152.ece first accessed 28 May 2011] A Hint of Saffron, by Tim Cooper for The (UK) Observer, 5 May 2002 http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2002/may/05/features.magazine first accessed 28 May 2011.] Like her parents, Burrows is a Socialist and has spoken of her admiration for French Socialist politician] Ségolène Royal.She joined an anti-racism group when she was 11 years old and she went on to become the Vice President of the National Civil Rights Movement. Burrows is a campaigner for disabled rights and equality. For a number of years, Burrows was involved with film director Mike Figgis, Saffron starred in some of his films, including Miss Julie. She was also once romantically involved with openly bi-sexual actor Alan Cumming for several years, while he was separated from his first wife. She has been romantically linked with another co-star, actress Fiona Shaw. The two appeared together in the National Theatre's production of The PowerBook, a play based on the novel of the same name by Jeanette Winterson, in which they played lovers. In 2006, the Independent on Sunday listed Burrows as the 90th most influential "gay" person in the UK. In a 2003 interview, Alan Cumming said, "I was really lucky that the first relationship I had after divorce was with Saffron, who's really... understanding and a broadminded person. And who's now, as I'm sure you know ... well, she bats for both teams too." References External links *Saffron Burrows at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors